Suspicious Minds
by Lola Cola 7
Summary: VAMPWARD/DARKWARD - don't like, don't read. Bella suffers from depression having being bullied all her school life. When Edward Cullen appears, the day suddenly get's very interesting when she is whisked away into a world of pleasure, fear and possession. Dominant Edward/Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: References to bullying. If you are offended, then get the hell outta here ;)**

**I'm a nice person, really. **

**Un-Beta'd.**

**...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**…**

Forks High School did nothing to lighten my damp mood as I trudged in on a drizzly Monday morning. I was tired, bored and ready to give up on life.

My schoolbag swung carelessly on my shoulder, bumping against my hip with every step. Every day was the same, monotonous crap and I was dying inside, little by little.

Right now, school is beginning and the bells are fucking ringing. God, I sounded like fucking Tracy Turnblad about to hit on Link Larkin in a toilet paper wedding veil...

I strode quietly into the hallway, instantly being barged into by a bunch of idiots form the 'in' crowd.

"Hey Swiglet, move out the way!" Newton crowed when he jogged my books onto the floor as I got them out of my locker. I sighed, ignored him, and bent down to silently pick up my books.

'Swiglet' was my unattractive nickname.

It was a combination of '_Swan_' and '_Piglet_', cute right?

Swan happened to be my second name and I hated it. All it did was cause me trouble and get me tormented by everyone in the entire student body. I slammed my locker shut when I stood up again and made my way to my first class of the day - Biology.

I didn't actually mind this subject as it was fairly easy to follow and I sat alone so I didn't have to sit and listen to the sniggering bitches that usually sat beside me in other lessons. I wasn't the new kid in the school as you might think by the way I got treated, but it sure felt like it. Everyday.

I didn't have any friends, social buddies, or anyone to rely on. The only person I had in this green, rotting hell-hole of a town was my Dad, Charlie Swan - Chief of Police. As if things couldn't get any worse - and I'm not entirely blaming him - my Dad just had to be the Chief of Police in a town this small where news spreads like wildfire.

The fact that no one could just give me a good punch to the gut instead of all the hateful comments and snickers filled me with even more sadness. Charlie would cuff anyone who touched me within an hour.

Physical pain would be so much better than this.

I was the first to class as usual and took my seat at the front, laying my books out accordingly and pulling the sleeves of my jumper down to hide my hands. I was always cold here, no matter how much the sun shone on those rare sunny days.

The whole town made me feel cold and hateful. Maybe the people here were lucky that I barely said a word to them.

Today, would be another useless step in my useless existence. Or so I thought.

Until the Greek God walked in.

I heard the stool beside me screech across the floor and flinched, figuring it was some bitch coming to torment me by flicking paper balls at my head until the lesson started. I felt a dominating presence sit down in the seat and turn slightly to face me.

I cringed into my seat, my long hair shielding my face from their assault. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the smug look on his or her face.

I waited for the first piece of garbage to hit my head but it never came. I dared open my eyes a fraction to see the figure had their arms out in front of them on the table, their body angled towards me. The arms looked like they belonged to a very toned, very strong _male._

Unlike the weedy wannabes that were bred in Forks.

I chanced a brief glance up at the face of my new lab partner and almost fell straight off my own stool.

The most beautiful boy sat unmoving beside me, his fists clenched loosely in front of him, his books stacked neatly beside them. He twirled an elaborately decorated fountain pen between his long, pale digits and his face was angled to look out the window.

I ogled his lightly stubbled jaw for almost a full five minutes, memorising every perfect pore and plane and curve and dip of his face.

He suddenly snapped his head over to look at me as if he had been burned and I flushed crimson before turning my own head away swiftly, letting my hair fall back into the dark curtain separating us before. I thought I heard him chuckle softly but couldn't be sure because Mr Banner strode into the room then, armed with glass-slides and the microscope trolley.

_More Mitosis, _I thought dryly.

He began talking as animatedly as he always did, grabbing a marker pen and drawing a diagram on the board.

I wasn't paying attention.

I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate from sitting next to a definite fashion model.

I hadn't heard about any newcomers arriving this week from Charlie so I guessed they had come at a spur-of-the-moment type thing. Such a bad idea really. No one should have to, nor need to, move to the rainiest hell in the continental U.S.

"Work with your lab partner!" Mr Banner added when he had finished his speech. I was surprised Banner hadn't introduced the new boy to the class yet. I sighed, shook my head and produced a measly grey Bic pen from my pocket which looked so cheap and ugly compared to the new guy's fancy fountain scrawler.

I didn't realize what we were doing until the hot guy leaned over and tapped my arm gently.

I jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, expecting a snarky comment - but it didn't come, once again.

"Want me to get the equipment?" He asked softly, his voice distracting me from his question. His eyes blazed an abnormal shade of green and I gulped silently. He looked like he was holding back from something, although he sounded calm enough.

His jaw was clenched, I noticed.

"Uhm…It's okay, I'll get it," I mumbled quickly - embarrassed and flushed - before rising from my stool to collect what was listed on the board:

_Two glass slides_

_A microscope_

_Two pin pricks_

_Blood typing chart._

Wait. What?

Blood typing?!

Oh shit.

I gulped and carried the stuff back to the desk on unsteady legs, placing it in the middle of our desk and the new boy smiled, causing my stomach to flip unexpectedly. I clutched it discreetly as I sat down, biting my lip to refrain from panicking.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this._

No, I couldn't.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked suddenly, his face becoming masked with concern. I nodded meekly, not wanting to confess my fear of blood to this stranger.

He looked pained by my answer and set up the microscope without another word. I was slightly frightened of him.

One minute he ignored me, silently watched me, and then he spoke to me gently, softly and almost…as if he cared.

I gagged as Banner experimented on Newton with the pin prick and felt a familiar sickly sweet taste form in my mouth.

I was going to puke.

Just as I was about to get up, a smooth velvet voice butted in.

"Excuse me, Mr Banner, I think Bella needs to go to the nurse," He murmured matter of factually, just as easily as if he was telling Banner his dog's name.

Not that he had a dog. Maybe he did.

_Gah._

Mr Banner glanced at me and his face paled a little.

"I think you're right Mr Cullen, please take her along," He mumbled, his face grimacing and a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Cullen.

_Cullen, Cullen, Cullen._

That was his second name but I lusted for his first one. I wanted to know him, even though he was a super-star-glamour-model type guy who never glanced twice at girls like me.

I stood up shakily and reached for my bag but Cullen - swoon - already had it hitched up onto his own back.

"C'mon," He said gently.

I don't think he meant that one little phrase to sound so seductive, but it sure as hell did to my ears. I followed him out of the room, all the bitches gaping at me and tossing their extensions in annoyance at this parade.

We walked in silence down the hall, me trying to even out my breathing.

I still felt sick. The mint green walls were moving in all directions and there was a low buzz in my ears.

"Oh help," I groaned as I stumbled into the lockers on the left, placing my cheek against the cool metal as Cullen came to my side.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, trying to breath normally as his close proximity was intoxicating as well as the memory of the blood oozing from Mike's finger...

"No worries, but you need to come with me," He commanded.

He didn't ask, didn't wait for me to reply, he just seized my arm gently in an iron grip and lead me out through the fire exit.

"Where are we going, the nurse is…that way…" I trailed off but he shot me a look that told me not to argue. I swallowed and sweat built up in my palms for the first time since moving to Forks.

His grip was firm around my bicep, cold and chain-like. I was trapped.

He pushed through the doors at the bottom of the flight of steps and out into the car park. I tugged at my arm.

"I'm fine, really, I need to go," I panicked, trying to uncurl his vice-tight fingers.

He didn't react. He tightened his grip to the point of pain and I whimpered a little.

"Please stop, I have to go back," I pleaded.

What the hell was going on? Was he kidnapping me? Oh help!

This was the last thing I needed right now.

He kept walking, trailing me behind him like a child with a rag doll. I felt scared; shivery, but warm all at the same time.

He paused only once to dump my bag at the side of a shiny silver Volvo.

"Hey! My bag…" I whispered in no more than a squeak as he tugged harshly on my arm again, walking with long, purposeful strides towards the forest surrounding the school grounds.

I was practically running to keep up. I had never ventured this far beyond the car park, no one did really. It wasn't out of bounds, but no one wanted, nor needed to go into the woods. Especially during hunting season.

I stumbled a few times over various branches as we reached the thicket.

"Stop it, let go!" I protested as he pushed into the foliage.

"Damn this!" He almost roared when I tripped again.

Before I could blink I was hoisted into his arms and we were speeding into the forest, the world blurring into nothing as my screams disappeared into the icy air. I felt so sick and dizzy but couldn't clamp my eyes shut.

I was frozen and completely and utterly terrified.

I wondered if I had fainted and my vision had been dismantled for a few minutes.

This wasn't the case.

There wasn't a sound to be heard as we zoomed into the dense treeline, more and more nausea overtaking me. I didn't realise we had stopped until I blinked properly and looked up with wide, fearful eyes to the boy who had captured my heart in just a few hours, no less.

"I..-"

"Not a word, Bella," He snarled deliciously into my ear, "Not _one_ fucking _word_,"

I moaned as he set me onto the soft grass of a clearing and pinned me underneath him.

I shivered as he ran his nose across my collarbone, trailing a line up to my ear and back down, humming contently.

I held in a sob as I thought about what would happen.

He looked up, pushing himself onto his arms to see my face.

"What?"

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

In truth, I really didn't care if he did - as long as I got to stay with him.

"I…can't promise that," He murmured softly, his eyes swirling from a natural green and fading to a startling golden butterscotch.

"Your eyes!" I gasped and stopped struggling against him. He eyed my face cautiously, probably waiting for me to try and run but it was fruitless.

"What are you?" I whispered.

His inhumanly beautiful looks, his changing eyes, his perfect skin, his potent scent.

"A vampire my love," He told me simply as I let a sob escape.

"No." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do.

Fuck it.

I reached up behind his neck and clasped the bronze hair at the back of his head and brought him down towards me. His lips touched mine for a brief second and he growled dangerously.

I was still afraid, scared he would hurt me, but he didn't.

He never had. Not once.

"Why are you trusting me?" His upper lip curled as his body spasmed with snarls.

"Because I have nothing to live for," I explained in a weak voice. "If you're going to kill me, then do it. You would be helping me," I sniffled as the cold air and the chill of his body upon mine invaded my nose.

He chuckled darkly, skimming my neck once more and lapping at the join between my neck and shoulders.

I held back a shiver and concentrated on what he was doing.

"Do you want me to feed from you?"

"I'm…I'm not sure if you're real I…I'm scared that I'm dreaming," I whispered, caressing the soft hairs on the nape of his neck.

"You are most definitely not dreaming Bella,"

"How do you know my name?"

He didn't answer me and I asked again.

"I read minds," He explained. "Don't question me anymore - just feel," He commanded, running one of his hands up the curve of my hip towards my ribcage.

_He read minds._

_Could he read mine?_

I wanted to know.

I wanted to know every detail about him.

He was a vampire.

A beautiful, snarling, dangerous, tempting and oh so sexy_ vampire._

He wanted me. _Me. _Bella "Swiglet" Swan.

And I was more than happy to give myself to him.

"I think we need better accommodation, don't you?" He crooned into my ear as I gasped for breath, all dizziness and blood typing forgotten.

"Wait, what's your name?" I managed to get out coherently

"Edward,"

Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

My carefully built walls, defenses and my personal little world fell apart and crumbled under his touch as he lifted me from the cold, hard floor and into his arms, taking off without warning at full speed down the mountainous slope beyond the meadow we were just in.

…

**Right, so, I know this is unrealistic but this is a supernatural fic with vampires so stick with it okay? I wanted to jump right in so we can get going and not waffle about the unnecessary. **

**If anyone wants an Edward POV, let me know and I will think about doing an outtake later. For now, Bella will be narrating. I know this is also moving quite fast so I don't mind if anyone has any questions. **

**By the way, Edward's eye changed because he had contacts in (green ones of course). **

**Yes, there will be romance.**

**Yes, there will be slight possessiveness/marking.**

**Yes, there will be a HEA.**

**Leave me some love! *down there* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the fab response to this story! I know I said I would do an Edward POV outtake, but I decided to just slam it into the story to keep you all entertained ;) It will be nice to see what he is thinking, yes?**

**All typos and errors are mine, please alert me if you see anything dramatically life changing. **

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to mess with the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**…**

**EPOV**

Starting a new school was always so flippantly easy; and boring

All the schools me and my family had been to in the last hundred years or so never batted an eyelid as to how many other schools we had been enrolled at in just the past year. My adoptive mother, Esme Cullen, liked to move around so she could find new studios for her interior designing, as well as space for my adoptive sister, Alice, to fashion new clothes and patterns.

I didn't care where we stayed, as long as my family were happy and I had my own cottage or cabin away from them for my own quiet time.

"Ugh this is so last year," Rosalie, ever the vain one, moaned as she peered at herself in a small compact mirror.

"It's only for a year Rosie, then we can leave and we're off to Alaska," Her husband Emmett patted her arm as she continued to mutter under her breath. Pointless really, as we could hear every word - plus I could read her mind.

It was kind of useful sometimes when someone was keeping something from me. Alice was becoming exceptionally good at getting her mind to distract mine. I was probably closest to her as she had a gift too - future telling. She was far more reliable than the weather man (much to Rosalie's glee), and that was important for when we needed a "camping trip". Or so we said. We really just skived off and went for a long hunting trip to find good prey.

I was quickly tiring of forest deer and lusted after a mountain lion to quench my inner monster.

I pulled up to my new haunt in my Volvo and cut the engine, sighing as I tried to arrange the buzzing thoughts in my head into some sort of order and nearly growling with frustration when they only got louder, taunting me.

It was sometimes a hideous thing to hear every thought of everyone in the world. I slammed the door of my car and locked it over my shoulder, shoving the key into my jeans pocket. I was earlier than most people, but only because I needed to go to the office and get registered properly.

The thoughts of many teachers grumbling about their day angered me. They didn't have a clue what a bad day was.

I shook my head, ran a hand through my damp hair (courtesy of the constant drizzle) and breathed out into my easy façade - cool and calm. I walked effortlessly towards the main entrance, not needing directions as I could just follow the thoughts of the secretary.

She was a small, plump aging woman with auburn hair streaked with grey. She smiled when she saw me, but not flirtatiously thank god. I had experienced enough cougar women throwing winks my way for one lifetime.

"Good morning dear, how can I help?" She asked kindly, shuffling a few papers on her untidy desk.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I just moved here from Chicago - I'm just here to collect my time table," I said smoothly, smiling politely.

"Of course," She flipped through a stack of papers and brought out a sheet that was my new routine.

"Thank you." I said in farewell as I headed out of the office.

I heard her last thoughts before I closed the door

"_Such a nice young man, far more polite than some of the others around here. I hope he doesn't break too many girl's hearts,"_

Huh. She was observant. I rolled my eyes inwardly at the last part.

I certainly was _not_ a womaniser, and very, _very _rarely used my inhuman charms on any life form that walked the earth as a human.

I tried to block a few passing thoughts as more students entered the hallways.

"_Ooh new eye-candy! God, where did he spring from - heaven?"_

"_He looks like a model, what's he doing here?"_

"_Fuck he's hot, I hope this new bra does wonders for me today,"_

Ugh.

Some women really needed a filter on their thoughts. Didn't they know anyone could be listening?

A few of the guys in the hallway shot me wary glances, clearly noting to stay away from me. I glanced at my timetable, memorizing it instantly, before shredding it into tiny particles and discreetly dumping it in the nearest bin.

My first class of the day - Biology.

I was on my way to unlocking my new locker when I heard a bunch of ugly thoughts directed at one unfortunate individual.

The phrases I heard were not entirely pleasant:

"_Fucking Swiglet needs to get a life, she's a self-absorbed whore. Gah, she's still in the way of my locker!" _

"_Oh. My. God. That jacket is like, **so** last season! Bella Swan needs to sort out her horrible fashion sense pronto" _

"_Huh, just one little knock and those books will go flying out of her hands," _

The person of the last voice was Michael Newton, famously renowned for causing trouble without his mother hearing a word of it. Esme had went to Newton's Stores to buy our 'groceries' which was only so we didn't look suspicious.

Esme had said that Mrs Newton seemed like a overly sociable busybody that liked gossiping about others misfortunes and preferred laughing at others rather than helping them.

I saw a small, brown-haired girl bending to pick her scattered books from the floor, sighing heavily but not uttering one word of protest. Her frame was tiny, almost anorexic, but I couldn't see, even with my brilliant eyesight, just how tiny she was under all those baggy layers.

I couldn't see her face as her hair clouded my view and she was back on her feet and rushing down the corridor faster than even I could blink.

It was only after she had disappeared I realised something;

_I didn't hear a word of her thoughts the entire time._

I knew from experience that this was impossible. Whether they liked it or not, humans couldn't escape my particular talent. It was also impossible for a human to 'block' their thoughts from me, or think of nothing at all.

I frowned in utter confusion as I made my way to class, the bell ringing profusely. I heard the swirl of constant thoughts as I walked through the door.

More flirtatious mutterings and thoughts entered my head, but I ignored them as best as I could while introducing myself to the teacher, Mr Banner, and collecting the books I would need for that term. Most of them, I noticed, I had already studied for which I was glad for.

My eyes slid over to where I would be sitting and saw the mystery girl sitting on the stool at the edge of the desk, her head bent, clearly not aware of my presence as I walked closer and pulled out my stool.

I heard her suck in a sharp breath and noticed the slight cringe as she bent her head further, her hair creating a curtain between us. I breathed in her scent properly and my tongue salivated as venom poured into my mouth.

_Jesus, she was sweet._

I had to fight not to sink my razor-sharp teeth into her there and then right in front of my new peers. I held my breath, laying my books out neatly in a pile and fishing my fountain pen out of my pocket.

I fisted my hands tightly before loosening them so I didn't look like an uptight idiot.

What does she think of me?

Why did I care so much?

I still couldn't read her thoughts. I just got a big fat blank when I tried to delve into her silent mind. I took my pen between my fingers and twirled it round and round, pondering the enigma beside me.

Thankfully, many decades of resisting temptation prevented me from draining her but I still lusted for the sweet red liquid pumping around her slim form. She smelled of strawberries and I figured that was her shampoo preference.

Her breathing picked up and edged towards hyperventilation. I kept my head angled towards the smeary windows and pretended to gaze out of them like any normal person.

She turned her head a little, her hair parting as she stared at me. I could feel her gaze on me for at least five minutes as she seemed to be trying to figure me out - anyone would really - I knew I was different from others.

I definitely wasn't human.

That title had been banished more than a hundred years ago now.

I heard more hateful comments being thrown her way and smelled a rush of blood flow up from nowhere. I snapped my head towards her and found her cheeks red with embarrassment as she dropped her gaze quickly back to her lap.

Fuck, I nearly lost it; she smelled so good.

Her scent wafted towards me as someone walked down the seating aisle and their movement blew her hair ever so slightly my way. I contained a growl and swallowed thickly, pushing the ball of venom down my throat.

_Keep it together, don't hurt her!_

She clearly went through enough torment, I didn't want my teeth sunk into her carotid artery, causing her more pain than what was necessary.

The monster was struggling in his chains, snarling to be let free and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would break my carefully built restraints.

I snuck a glance over at her - Bella - again and took in the features of her face: she had full, plump lips; hollowed cheeks; pale skin and a small, normal sized nose.

Her face was framed by long strands of brown and auburn hair, slightly matted which told me she didn't bother to brush it often. She was very pretty, if a little on the thin side. I liked women with a bit of flesh and my heart went out to her as she looked so breakable.

_You could break her, _the monster snarled with a grin.

I wanted to take her away, give her a good meal, show her some support and care and maybe even show her the real me. Not my stupid façade.

_You can't do that _my voice of reason huffed in annoyance.

The monster was quickly overruling him.

I chuckled quietly, trying to control the battling duo within me and knowing which one was going to win.

I barely heard Mr Banner walk in and begin the lesson, writing something on the board - I was too involved with listening to the erratic beating of Bella Swan's heart.

She pulled a pen out from her pocket, sighing softly and I wished I could tell what she was thinking.

We needed to get started on the task that Banner had set so I sucked in a lungful of unnecessary air and leaned over to tap her arm gently. She jumped like she had been shocked with a high voltage of electricity and looked over to me with wide, frightened eyes.

They were big and brown and so beautiful to my eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Want me to get the equipment?" I asked gently, not wanting to frighten her further. I guessed people didn't speak to her often in a polite way. She gulped silently and shook her head quickly before letting me hear her voice for the first time.

"Uhm…It's okay, I'll get it," She rushed out in a husky, feminine voice that suited her perfectly. No nasal-tone crap with this girl and I liked it.

She flushed again and I nearly died - not literally - as I watched the colour pool into her slim cheekbones once again. I clenched my jaw and tried to smile in a friendly way. She eyed me warily before rising from her seat and made her way over to the trolley that held the correct equipment.

She fumbled for a minute, staring at the board with clear horror on her face before snapping her head back to the stuff in her arms. Once she had placed everything on the desk, she sat down carefully, holding her stomach discreetly, hoping no one would notice - but I did. She was suddenly ill looking, her face draining of colour and her heart rate picking up alarmingly.

"Are you alright?" I just had to ask, she was worrying me and the sudden quickness of her blood mixed with fresh adrenaline pulsating round her body startled me like never before.

She nodded meekly, looking away and squeezing her stomach again. I wasn't happy with her answer, but I kept quiet and set up the microscope swiftly, locking the correct eyepieces into place. I heard stifled gags come from beside me and looked over to see Bella holding back from being sick all over the desk.

To a human eye, her technique was flawless - but to me she looked like she was going to pass out.

Without thinking I piped up, "Excuse me, Mr Banner, I think Bella needs to go to the nurse,"

Mr Banner looked over at his ailing student and grimaced, nodding in agreement and letting me take her out of the room. Once she was by my side in the cramped corridors my bloodlust went into uproar and I had to result to breathing shallowly, still inhaling her beautiful scent.

She stumbled a few times, clearly dizzy and disoriented.

"Oh help," She squeaked before crashing her body onto the lockers on one side and leaning against them.

The monster snapped his chains, taking over smoothly and making me take a step towards her shaking form.

"No worries, but you need to come with me," I purred into her ear, my voice of reason screaming at me.

_Shut it,_ the monster snarled, shoving him down into the depths of my long dead brain.

I seized her arm and practically dragged her down the corridor and out of the fire exit.

She questioned me unwisely and I glared at her, fighting to contain a snarl that was building in my chest.

_Not long now, then you can feast, _the monster was grinning with glee at the thought of her lifeless and potent in my arms, her sobs etched away slowly by my venom as I paralysed her with fear…

I dragged her out into the car park, dumping her bag at the side of my car and tugging her onwards towards the surrounding forest.

She had protested once again at my leaving her bag and she tried to wriggle her arm out of my hold.

_Fruitless, pathetic and weak, _the monster sneered harshly.

She tripped over several branches as we neared the thicket and it was beginning to anger me.

"Stop it, let go!" She said fiercely, tugging her arm violently.

"Damn this!" I roared loudly, the monster snarled and ordered me to lift her into my arms before she could protest. We were soon flying into the forest, my chest heaving with snarls as I watched Bella's frightened eyes grow wider with fear.

She stupidly attempted to speak but I silenced her with a few harsh words.

She moaned with nausea as I laid her down onto the soft grass beneath us and pinned her underneath me swiftly. She closed her eyes and shivered delicately as I ran my nose over the skin of her neck, deeply inhaling her sweet, potent scent.

My mouth watered with venom and the monster within rattled his cage bars in excitement.

_Feeding time soon, _he clapped with glee.

I was snapped back when I heard Bella stifle a sob deep in her chest and my caring side dominated over the monster. I pulled back to look at her, my eyes filling with concern. The monster snarled in annoyance.

_Letting a stupid human meal control you, you pathetic idiot, _he grumbled.

I shoved him to the back of my head and concentrated on the beauty beneath me.

"What?" I asked in a soft tone, gauging her reactions carefully with my excellent eyesight.

"Please don't hurt me," She whimpered out, fear clear in her molten brown eyes.

I sighed heavily.

"I…can't promise that," I answered truthfully, the monster revving up again. At that moment, I felt my green contacts fizzle and dissipate away, revealing my natural butterscotch eyes to my little human. She gasped in shock.

"Your eyes!" Her breath hitched and her struggling came to an abrupt stop. She had been wriggling and writhing to get free for the past few minutes, but she stilled and seemed captivated by my eyes. Her mind was still blank to me, which pissed me off royally - I wanted to know what she really thought of me.

"What are you?" She asked quietly when I continued to gaze at her in silence.

I told her straight, seeing as she was going to die soon anyway.

"A vampire, my love,"

Fuck.

I didn't mean to let that term of endearment slip out, but it felt so good to call her that. She was my love in a deeper sense of the world. If she had been a vampire, I would have had her fucked and bent to my will already, binding her to me forever.

But that would never happen. The bloodlust for her was too strong.

"No," She let out a sob, answering my previous revealing.

"Yes."

She bit her lip after my curt reply and seemed to be fighting an urge. Before I could ask her anything, her hands reached up and wrapped round my neck, her soft, warm fingers finding the delicate hairs at the back of my neck as she massaged that spot.

She tugged at my neck, wanting me closer to her. I knew what she wanted, even without reading her silent mind.

I pressed my lips to hers roughly, desperate to taste her. She tasted so sweet. She was soft and warm and so pleasing. She gasped softly into my lips, her hands still running through my tangle of hair. It was still slightly damp from the drizzle and fog of the forest.

"Why are you trusting me?" The monster took heed, controlling my mouth again. I snarled and broke the kiss, my body writhing with anticipation.

"Because I have nothing to live for," She murmured sadly, defeated. "If you're going to kill me, then do it. You would be helping me,"

The softer part of me crumbled at her words, sympathy for her broken heart and soul seeping into my face for a fraction of a second but the monster banished it quickly.

_She's your meal, not your pet, _he reasoned, _but maybe we could have some fun with her before she dies. Deflower her, perhaps, _he chuckled sadistically.

To be frank, my caring side wanted to take her and bend her to my will also.

Either way, I would enjoy this day until every drop of her blood was mine. Savoured.

I chuckled darkly at those thoughts and leaned down to her neck again, skimming it with my nose and letting my tongue lap and lick at her collarbones. Her breathing picked up and I could feel every beat of her heart through her soft skin. I saw the veins pulsing deliciously, taunting me with every pass of blood that went round.

She held in a shiver, but I still noticed.

"Do you want me to feed from you?" I asked, in ecstasy as I continued to watch her blood pulse around her body underneath her breakable skin. One little slice, that is all it would take.

"I'm…I'm not sure if you're real I…I'm scared that I'm dreaming," She whispered, caressing the hairs on my neck again for some sort of comfort.

I firmly told her she was not dreaming and she sighed a little, a smile almost forming on her sweet face. Even the monster took delight in seeing a shadow of a smile on her face.

"How do you know my name?" She asked curiously, her fear pushed aside for a moment.

"I read minds," I answered quickly, eager to move on from those kinds of questions. "Don't question me anymore, just feel," I commanded, running a single cold hand up the length of her hip. She didn't answer, she just went limp as commanded.

She shivered as my cold skin connected with hers. She made no move to push me away though so I kept up my ministrations.

I got bored of lying on the ground so I leaned in to nuzzle her ear lobe.

"I think we need better accommodation, don't you?" I said softly into her ear, a gentle caress over her sensitive skin that made her shiver once again. She contemplated something in her silent head before raising her eyes to look at me through her thick lashes.

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked, seemingly interested.

I almost laughed. She was so unpredictable, which was a breath of fresh air compared to the millions of other pathetic humans I had encountered in my lifetime. It was ironic that she wanted to know everything about her future killer and it amused me no end.

"Edward," I finally answered her and she slid her eyes closed, but not from fatigue.

She smiled a little and became even more limp in my extremely strong arms. She made little - or rather no - protest as I lifted her gently from the frozen ground and took off down the other side of the mountainous slope towards my cabin.

…

**End Note's: Well, well, well an Edward POV! I know I said this would never happen, but I decided it should. This won't be a regular thing, so don't get excited. I hope you enjoyed it anywhoo. **


End file.
